Fat Friar
The Fat Friar was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his youth, and was Sorted into Hufflepuff. He was a jolly man and very forgiving. He devoted his life to religion and, after his death, returned to the school as the resident ghost of Hufflepuff House. Biography Life The Friar was born no earlier than 982, somewhere in the British Isles. At the age of eleven, the Friar became a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. He was Sorted into Hufflepuff House and was taught in the magical arts the seven years that followed. At some point in his life, he joined the clergy as part of a mendicant religious order. Apparently, given his physical appearance, he indulged in the pleasures of food and drink. The Friar died sometime before the 1990s, apparently a non-violent death.Neither his description in the books nor his physical appearance in the film seem to indicate he was violently murdered. Post-mortem The Friar returned from the dead as a ghost, and returned to Hogwarts Castle, where he became the house ghosts of his former Houses, Hufflepuff. 1991—1992 school year Start-of-Term Feast.]] Shortly before the Start-of-Term Feast on 1 September, 1991, the ghosts came across the first years waiting for Professor McGonagall while discussing whether Peeves should be allowed to attend the Feast. The Friar was excited to see the new students, and smiled around at them. He later attended the Feast, and waved merrily at students being Sorted into Hufflepuff, notably Hannah Abbott. .]] On 2 September, the Friar haunted the Charms Corridor, chanting aloud as he hovered around.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - PS1 version 1992—1993 school year In the evening of 31 October, 1992, the Friar attended Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five-hundredth Deathday Party, where he engaged in conversation with a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 8 (The Deathday Party) .]] This year, the Friar could be usually seen strolling around the Grand Staircase.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - PC version 1994—1995 school year In the afternoon of 1 September, 1994, the Hogwarts ghosts gathered to decide whether Peeves should be allowed to attend the Start-of-Term Feast. The Fat Friar wanted to give him another chance, but both Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington and the Bloody Baron decided against it. As a result, Peeves wreaked havoc in the kitchens, spilling soup all over the place and scattering pots and pans everywhere.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 12 (The Triwizard Tournament) 1995—1996 school year .]] By 1995, there was a tetraptych of the Friar hung in the first-floor corridor. He would frequently haunt this area during this school year.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) After the Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight was passed on 21 April, 1996, the Fat Friar saw Dolores Umbridge fruitlessly trying to get access to the Headmaster's Tower, as the Tower had sealed itself against her and later told Ernie Macmillan about it.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory) 1996—1997 school year 's funeral.]] Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was killed at the hands of Severus Snape in the former's plan on 30 June, 1998. The Hogwarts ghosts were known attendees of his funeral in early July; this likely included the Friar. 1997—1998 school year On 1 August, 1997 the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 8 (The Wedding) By 1 September, 1997, Severus Snape was made Headmaster of Hogwarts while his fellow Death Eaters, Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow became the Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers respectively.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 12 (Magic is Might) The Carrows were put in charge of all discipline and punishments, which were violent. It is likely the Friar, as did the Heads of House, tried to protect the pupils from Alecto and Amycus.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 29 (The Lost Diadem) during the Battle of Hogwarts.]] On 2 May, 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts ensued after Lord Voldemort learned Harry Potter was in the premises. The ghosts, likely including the Friar, attended a gatherin in the Great Hall, in which Professor McGonagall gave instructions on evacuation of underage students and Kingsley Shacklebolt organised the participants for battle.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts) Later on, the ghosts gathered at the Great Hall, joining the mass mourning over the dead.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) Physical appearance As a ghost, the Friar was pearly-white and slightly transparent. He had short brown hair, which he wore with a small tonsure. At first sight a monk, he was dressed in a habit held by a rope belt. He was fat and short, and usually carried a mug with him. Personality and traits The Friar was very cheerful and welcoming, and happily greeted new students at Hogwarts. He also tended to find something to value in anyone and look past their faults, as he always insisted with the other ghosts to let Peeves attend the Start-of-Term Feasts despite his many wrongdoings. He also appeared to be quite sociable, meeting and engaging in conversation with fellow ghosts during Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five-hundredth Deathday Party. Behind the scenes *The Friar was portrayed by Simon Fisher-Becker in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the only film he has appeared in, thus far. *The Friar is the only House ghost whose death has not been discussed in the books. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter Film Wizardry'' Notes and references de:Der Fette Mönch fr:Moine Gras ru:Толстый Монах Category:British individuals Category:Clergy Category:Ghosts Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Portraits Category:Unknown deaths Category:Wizards